


Did she make your heart beat faster than I could?

by SalvationsSong



Series: Happier [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalvationsSong/pseuds/SalvationsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did she give you what you hoped for? Oh, nights of loveless love, I hope it made you feel good, knowing how much I adored you."</p><p>Multi-chaptered sequel to Happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Astoria looked around the two bedroom Muggle flat that Lucius and Narcissa had bought for her. The least they could do after their son had forced her out of the house. She decided that it would be better to live in Muggle London, that way she would be less likely to run into Draco.

The divorce was slow coming, as most wizard divorces were. She had read in some gossip magazine that Hermione Granger, formally Weasley, had been married to Ron Weasley the Muggle way, so she was already divorced and probably living in the manor. It had been a year and five months since Draco had told her that he was leaving her. It was almost Christmas now and Astoria was missing the way the manor was decorated and the way it smelt like baking cookies.

Narcissa had invited her to their Christmas party, mentioning that Hermione would not be attending. The Malfoys were no longer angry with what Draco had done, but Narcissa was still a little bitter. She had mention that she liked Hermione well enough, she just wished that things had happened differently.

A giggle from the smaller bedroom dragged Astoria out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. In the room sat her now six year old son, Scorpius. He was using the toy broom that Lucius had given him last week.

“Look mummy!” Scorpius cried, “I’m flying!”

Astoria brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her laughter, “Indeed you are.”

She watched her son zoom around his room for a few more minutes before she heard a knock on the door.

“Scorpius, put your things away please,” Astoria said before closing the door to his room.

The one downside to living in Muggle London was that her son had to hide who he was.

Astoria looked through the peephole, sighed and then opened the door.

“You’re late,” she greeted.

“I was busy,” the person replied, making his way into the flat.

“I’m sure you were,” Astoria muttered under her breath as she shut the door.

The person sighed, “I’m trying to be civil with you for the sake of our son, please don’t make this any more difficult.”

Astoria rolled her eyes before making her way into the kitchen, Draco following her. “Have you told him?” Draco asked, glancing down the hallway.

“No, but I think he understands anyway,” Astoria replied, going into the fridge to pour herself some milk.  
Draco nodded, “Yes, I suppose he does.”

Astoria put the milk away and turned around so her back was to the counter, facing Draco. He looked at the countertop, his fingers drumming against it.

The papers had been signed, finalizing was what the problem was. Well, that and unbinding them from each other. The “binding” of two people on their wedding day was an accent tradition. It was a long process because it was never meant to be undone. It was part of the reason why people did away with the tradition. Astoria still didn’t understand why her parents had forced her and Draco into it.

“What about custody?” Her mother had asked her one day.

“I have full custody, but Draco can see him whenever he pleases.”

Astoria sighed, this time pulling herself out of her own thoughts. Draco glanced up at her before looking back down. Sometimes Astoria wondered if he regretted everything. If he regretted marrying her, or if he regretted his affair. Maybe he regretted both, maybe he regretted neither. Astoria couldn’t, nor would she ever, know. Once she had thought that she knew him. Knew every ounce of him. Now, he was a stranger. He was the man she had once loved and if she was being honest with herself, the man she still loved.

He was the father of her only child, now matter what she would love him. He had hurt her, he had humiliated her, but still she loved him. And she hated herself for it.

Daphne had told her that Hermione was becoming impatient, that she suspected Draco was dragging his feet. Astoria scoffed, for such a bright woman, she could be incredibly stupid. Astoria wondered if Draco had even told Hermione about the binding. It was old, something nobody practiced. Astoria would be surprised if Hermione even knew about it. Which, with her obvious and uncharacteristic impatience, she did not.

Astoria longed to question him about it, if her suspicions were true. But she could not bring herself to do it.

“Mummy?” Scorpius’ voice echoed through the flat, “Mummy where are you?”

“In the kitchen, sweetheart,” Astoria replied. Scorpius had never been a clingy child, but now he stuck to her like glue. Afraid that she too would leave.

Scorpius made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He immediately ran to her, his little arms wrapping around her leg. Draco watched, it had been two weeks since he’d seen his son, as he had been France for a business trip. He knew that whatever relationship he had had with his son before was slowly deteriorating, and that saddened him.

Astoria glanced at Draco before kneeling down to Scorpius’ level, whisper in his ear. Scorpius looked at his mother before slowly letting go of her and making his way over to his father. He looked at Draco, unsure of what to do. He knew who he was of course, but he was confused by his presence as well. His mother rarely spoke of him, both sets of his grandparents told him that his father was a good man, he just made stupid decisions. That confused Scorpius most of all. How could a man be smart, but still make stupid decisions? And why did his mother seem to avoid talking about his father when asked about him? But most importantly, why did he have to leave his old house and come to this new one? And, would his father be joining him?

Draco met his son’s gaze, smiling at him before he moved to pick Scorpius up. “Hey buddy,” Draco said as he placed Scorpius on his lap. “How have you been?”

Scorpius shrugged, “Okay, I guess.”

“Just okay? Why? What’s wrong?” Draco asked, glancing at Astoria before looking back at his son.

“Mummy still makes me take naps even though I told her I was too old and that I’m not tired,” Scorpius complained, causing Draco to laugh.

“Count yourself lucky, Scorpius. Some people don’t get to take naps.”

Scorpius’ eyes widened, “Who doesn’t get to?”

“Adults mostly,’ Draco replied, watching Scorpius closely.

“I can’t wait to be an adult,” Scorpius said. “Then, I’ll never have to take naps again.”

Draco laughed again, “You say that now, but when you’re my age you’ll be wishing that you could take naps.”

Scorpius firmly shook his head, “No, I won’t. I don’t like naps, I can’t wait to be an adult.”

“Oh, hush now, Scorpius,” Astoria said, smiling. “You’ll give your poor mother a heart attack.”

Scorpius’ eyes widened again, this time in worry, “Oh, no, mummy. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to have a heart attack.”

Astoria moved over to where Draco was sitting and placed her hand on Scorpius’ back, “It’s okay, Scorpius. I was just joking, I’m fine. I promise.”

Scorpius nodded then started wriggling in his father’s lap, “Daddy, can you put me down? I want to get my broom.”

Draco placed Scorpius on the floor and watched as his son left the kitchen, “Broom?”

Astoria sighed, “Your father decided it was time he learned how to fly.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Of course he did.”

Astoria knew that Lucius had wanted Scorpius to learn how to ride a broom, but she also knew that Lucius buying Scorpius a broom was his way of getting back at Draco. If they were still together, Astoria would have told Draco to not let his father get to him, but now she sided with Lucius. In fact, she found the whole thing comical.

* * *

Draco only stayed an hour after that, teaching Scorpius how to ride a broom properly and helping Astoria make dinner for the three of them. After which he left, promising Scorpius that he would be back on Saturday.

Astoria was picking up Scorpius’ toys as he got into bed, “Mummy?”

“Yes, sweetie?” Astoria asked, putting the toys in their correct place.

“Does daddy still love me?”

Astoria turned around so fast she thought she’d be sick, “What?”

Scorpius shrunk into his bed, watching his mother carefully as she made her way over to him.

“Why would you ask something like that?” Astoria asked gently as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

The six year old bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders. Astoria sighed, “Of course he does, Scorpius.”

“Does he still love you?” Scorpius asked.

Astoria licked her lips, her breathe caught in her throat, “I don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2

_And if you're in love then you are the lucky one, cause most of us are bitter over someone. Setting fire to our insides for fun, to distract our hearts from ever missing them, but I'm forever missing him…_

Draco had kept his word, visiting on that Saturday and even after he got out of work later that week. Astoria hated to admit that she did doubt him. He had disappointed before, but never Scorpius. Never their son.

Astoria still maintained that Draco felt as though he had a lot to make up for when it came to Scorpius. She remembered him telling her while she was pregnant that he wanted to be a better father than his ever was. Astoria liked to believe that he succeeded twice over.

Tonight Draco was coming over to watch Scorpius while Astoria went out to a business dinner, he had suggested that he watch Scorpius at her flat rather than the manor. Astoria didn’t understand his reasoning for that. If he were to introduce Scorpius to Hermione as more than just a friend then he had better do it soon, Scorpius would be less likely to ask questions. What did Draco plan to do if he ever married Hermione? Would Scorpius not be invited? And what of her two children?

Astoria had heard from a colleague at work that Ron Weasley had full custody of the two children he and Hermione had together. It had surprised when she was told that Hermione had practically given them to Ron. Hermione never struck as the type to just walk away from her kids, but then again, Hermione didn’t strike her as the type to have an affair either.

She assumed she wasn’t being fair towards Hermione, it wasn’t just her fault. Draco had played his part in all of this, and played it very well. She assumed Ron blamed it all on Draco, as she knew that Ron never liked him. The fact that she and Weasley would have something in common other than their pure-blood humored her to no ends.

After Draco arrived and brief pleasantries were exchanged, Astoria walked towards her designated apparition spot. The dinner would be held at her boss’ home, and she assumed every person connected would be there. Maybe she would see Ron Weasley. The thought made her smile, if only a little.

Maybe it was the fact that she felt like she would have somebody who understood what she was going through, and the knowledge that she would talk to them, that made her so happy. The others: Her mother, Daphne, Narcissa, even Draco all tried to understand what she was going through. But the first three had never had their husband cheat on them, and the fourth was her cheating husband.

If Astoria looked back on it now, she would be able to pinpoint the exact moment his affair began. She knew what made him turn away from her and into Hermione’s welcoming arms.

Almost as welcoming as the arms in which she was now encased. “You should probably be more careful.”

Astoria looked up at the person whose arms had wrapped around her, holding her steady incase she fell again. She smiled, a shy smile that showed her embarrassment, “Sorry, lost in my thoughts I suppose.”

The man grinned at her, “It seems as though you always are.”

Astoria would be lying if she said she didn’t notice the way he had looked at her before everything had happened. She was used to the looks men gave her, married or not. Draco used to tell her that she was far too beautiful for her own good, that he would have to lock her away somewhere so no man would ever bestow her with looks of want again. But this man was a good man, one who worked hard and loved his wife, kissed his kids goodnight and forgot about her. She was pretty, but he was in love with the women who had broken his heart.

Astoria wondered if he would ever stop loving her.

She wondered if she would ever stop loving Draco.

“Well, I do have a lot to think about,” she replied, the man’s arms finally retracting from her.

His grin turned into a sad sort of smile, “Yes, I suppose you do.”

Astoria eyed him for a moment before offering a smile, “Shall we proceed to this dinner?”

He nodded, stepping back to allow her to go first, “Never ceases to amaze me how big this house is.”

Astoria laughed, “Well, he is the Minister of Magic, doesn’t he deserve a big house?”

Casual small talk, something Astoria had always hated. By her companions answers, she assumed that he did not like it either. Or maybe everything that had happened had made him more cautious about who he was open with. Afraid of being hurt.

She could understand him on that note.

“Ron!” A voice from somewhere on their left cried out, causing both to jump when the voice moved closer and pulled the surprised redhead into a hug.

Ginny Weasley now Potter smiled at her older brother, “Harry is looking for you, I left him somewhere near the stairs.”

Ron nodded once, shooting a quick smile to Astoria before he hurried to find his brother-in-law. Ginny watched him go before turning to Astoria, “Astoria, it’s been awhile.”

Her tone seemed cool, which made Astoria wonder if she was being blamed for not being able to keep her husband’s interest. It also made Astoria wonder how Ginny was dealing with all of this. Ron was her older brother, but Hermione was her best friend. Astoria thanked Rowena that she did not have a brother and that Daphne and Draco were not as close as people assumed they would be.

“It has,” Astoria nodded. Her eyes swept the place, looking for anybody from her department, any means of escaping.

Ginny continued to watch Astoria, in truth Ginny blamed nobody for what had happened. What’s done is done, she had once told her husband. There was nothing they could do.

People and their feelings towards one another changed. That was life.

No, if Ginny pointed blame at anybody, it would be herself. She knew of Hermione’s changing feelings towards Draco and did nothing. Simply assuming they would work themselves out. She did not know that they would work themselves out in this particular way.

Ginny released a soft sigh, “It was nice seeing you again, Astoria. Truly.”

Astoria smiled a small smile, nodding again.

After Ginny left Astoria released a sigh, she didn’t know that she had been holding her breath. If she were honest with herself, she would be able to admit that the Weasley family, and their extended family, scared her. Their family dynamic was one she had never dealt with before and she didn’t know how to handle herself around them.

Astoria sighed again, “This could possibly be the longest night of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second Chapters and I have a hate/hate relationship. I hate writing them, and they hate working for me. This is more of a filler chapter, I guess. I just wanted to have Ron be in the story. Hermione won't be introduced until I feel confident about writing her. So, yeah. Here's chapter two...


	3. Chapter 3

_Will you stay with me my love? Till we're old and grey. I don't wanna be alone when these bones decay..._

“Daddy! Look, look!” An excited six year old called. His father made his way to the boy, smiling at what his son was pointing at.

“Ice skating?” Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius nodded, his whole body bouncing up and down with excitement. “Can we do it? Please, please, please?”

Astoria hid her laugh behind her hand causing Draco to scowl at her before turning back to their son with a sigh, “Well, I suppose we could.”

Scorpius let out a squeal, running over to the man renting skates. “Be careful!” Astoria yelled after him, shaking her head.

“I don’t know why you decided on coming here, Astoria. Out of all places,” Draco complained as they made their way to Scorpius.

Astoria looked at her almost ex-husband out of the corner of her eye and sighed, “I don’t want people talking. If we went somewhere else, rumors would start again. And besides, New York City is beautiful during this season.”

“And awfully crowed,” Draco mumbled to which Astoria rolled her eyes.

Draco sighed, he had to admit Astoria was right; after his continued visits to her flat people had begun to talk, suspecting things. They had both agreed to public drop-offs, the rumors ceased not long after. His relationship with Hermione was already on the rocks, the divorce taking longer with the ministry refusing to undo the marriage bond. If he was honest with himself he’d admit a part of him wanted the rumors to be true, that he wanted something to be going on between him and Astoria.

The first time he’d had that thought was after a fight with Hermione, he sat alone in his office when he thought of how easier life with Astoria had been. How easy it still was. He felt ashamed when he realized that he was more than willing to have an affair with the woman he was trying to divorce. He supposed it was because she was the mother of his only son and the woman who had accepted him after everything he had done.

It was normal to miss what had been.

When the pair reached their son, he was jumping up and down and the man renting the skates was smiling at him, clearly amused by the boy’s excitement. Draco payed the amount for three pairs of skates, helping Scorpius into his before putting on the pair he’d gotten for himself.

Draco and Astoria each held onto one of their son’s hands, helping him make his way across the ice. Laughing with Scorpius’ infectious laugh.

After the trio went back to their hotel, Astoria handed Scorpius a mug of hot chocolate with a soft, “careful, it’s hot”. She went and sat across Draco at the kitchen table, sipping her hot chocolate.

“When do you have to be back?” Astoria asked, setting her mug down to watch Draco’s face.

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed, “After Christmas. I most likely won’t be able to see Scorpius for a while.”

Astoria’s finger idly traced the top of her mug, her only response being a simple nod. She had figured as much, seeing as how he had canceled his last two business trips to be with their son. She looked over at Scorpius, “Did you tell him yet?”

“And what? Ruin his Christmas?” Draco asked, eyes narrowing at the woman across from him.

Astoria sighed, “Better to tell him sooner rather than later, Draco.”

“You think I don’t know that? I’ll tell him before I go,” Draco replied, his voice hardening. “Like I planned.”

“Don’t get mad at me,” Astoria said, looking back at Draco, her own eyes narrowing as she observed him.

Draco scowled at her for the second time that day, turning his head to look anywhere but at her. Astoria gritted her teeth, standing to walk over to Scorpius and sitting next to him, keeping her eyes on the television that played some Muggle Christmas special.

Draco sat, staring at the wall before he finally got up and made his way out of the hotel room, deciding that he needed to take a walk.

Scorpius looked up as the door closed, frowning, “Mummy, where did daddy go?”

Astoria looked away from the television, her eyes going to the door then to her son, “Probably just for a walk, don’t worry, he’ll be back soon.”

* * *

It was past eleven when Draco entered the hotel room, he didn’t expect anyone to be up, but when he turned and saw Astoria sitting at the kitchen table he sighed.

“What now?” Draco asked, closing the door behind him, gently despite his current mood.

“‘What now?’ Really, Draco? That’s all you have to say?” Astoria questioned, standing now.

“Yes, that’s all I have to say, and it’s all I will say on the subject, now goodnight,” Draco replied, making his way to his bedroom before Astoria stopped him.

“Don’t walk away from me, I’m not done talking to you.”

Draco looked at her, gritting his teeth, “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Oh, there’s plenty,” Astoria said. “You can't just leave and come back and expect everything to be okay. That’s not how it works.”

“But it is, and do you know why?” Draco asked, his eyes narrowing at her. Before Astoria could reply, Draco grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes widened, her breathing speeding up. He’d only trapped her between a wall like this once, and that was the day he left. She thought she could smell alcohol on his breath.

“Draco,” her voice came out like a whisper, but it seemed to wake him up. His grip on her arms loosened, but he did not back away. Astoria watched him, her eyes still wide, though her breathing was now slowing down. She licked her lips and his eyes fell to her lips, seemingly entranced.

Before she could process what was happening, his mouth was on hers. His breath tasted like alcohol and mint, it was deliciously intoxicating and she found herself responding to him. His hands slipped her waist, pulling her closer. Astoria’s arms wrapped around his neck at their own accord, her lips following his after he pulled away.

He stared at her, torn between wanting to kiss her again and walking away; one of which he knew was the right thing to do and the other was wrong. He had never been a good person, even after everything. He was put in Slytherin for a reason besides his pureblood. This must be the reason, he thought. Because he never thought he’d been more tempted to do anything as he was tempted to take Astoria against the very wall the was currently supporting her. Not even the temptation he’d felt with Hermione had been this strong.

That made his mind stop the visions it was having. Hermione.

“I’m sorry,” Draco said before turing on his heel and walking to his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Astoria felt dizzy. She felt like her heart was going to explode from the way it beat in her chest. She felt as though her lungs had collapsed and her mind was nothing but a melted version of its former self. She was confused and she hated it. She hated him.


	4. Chapter 4

_It doesn't make us strong, it doesn't make us weak. Tongue tied disservice, like shy pre-teens._

“So, what? Nothing happened?” Daphne asked, eyeing her sister over her mug.

“I wouldn’t really count that as nothing, Daph,” Astoria sighed, picking at the sleeve of her sweater. “But, no nothing happened.”

Daphne clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, something she did to show her displeasure. “I don’t like it. I mean, first the bastard cheats on you and the next he’s pinning you against a wall?” She shakes her head, her blonde hair falling into her eyes.

“He was drunk, Daphne. It hardly means anything,” Astoria said, raising an eyebrow as her sister ate another chocolate chip cookie. It was her fifth one, odd behavior for someone who so desperately watched what she consumed.

“You know what they say, alcohol makes you act upon your desires,” Daphne said around the cookie.

Astoria bit her lip, eyes turned down to the table, “That’s ridiculous, Daphne. Completely and utterly ridiculous.”

Daphne shrugged, “Maybe, or maybe not. Come on, Tori, it’s not easy getting over someone, especially when you have so much history with them. And a child. Draco has probably been thinking about you a lot lately, so when he was drunk he acted upon something he had probably been wanting to do.”

Astoria scoffed, shaking her head at her sister, “You’re insane.”

Daphne smiled, “Well, maybe. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something else.”

Astoria raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

She didn’t think it was possible, but Daphne’s smile seemed to get even bigger, her face looking like it was about to break from the strain. “I’m pregnant.”

Astoria’s eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her lips, “Wha- are you sure?”

Daphne nodded her head, “Two months.”

Astoria stood and hugged her sister, “I’m so happy for you. Really, congratulations.”

Daphne wrapped her arms around her sister briefly before sitting back down. The two conversed for a little longer before Astoria had to go back to work. As she walked to her office, she noticed Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger talking in front of Ron’s office. She averted her eyes as Hermione turned on her heal and made her way out. When she glanced back she noticed Ron looking at her, she gave him a wave before going into her office.

Astoria had been raised to mind her business while at the same time finding out as much about a situation as possible. She prided herself on being able to do it without being caught. She knew that it was wrong for her to intrude on a very obvious private matter, but she wanted to know if Draco had told Hermione what had happened in New York. Sighing, Astoria put her head in her hands only looking up when there was a knock on her door.

“Yes?” Astoria called out, raising an eyebrow when Ron walked in.

“I wanted to know if you had any copies of that thing that was given out last week,” Ron said, tilting his head slightly.

Astoria nodded, standing up to walk to her filing cabinet, “Did you lose yours already, Weasley?” She asked, smiling at him as she handed over the document.

Ron let out a small laugh, shaking his head, “Hard to believe, right?”

He nodded his thanks and made his way out of her office, closing the door behind him. Astoria watched the door, biting her lip. She had the perfect opportunity and she had missed it. She sighed again and made her way through the rest of her day.

* * *

As she was making her way out she heard someone calling out her name, turning Astoria realized that the person yelling to her was Ron. Her confusion showed on her face as he reached her, smiling he handed her the document he had taken earlier.

“Here,” he said, handing it to her. “Didn’t want to lose yours too.”

Astoria smiled, reaching out to take it back. “Wait,” Ron said. “Would you like to get coffee or something sometime?”

Astoria raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Ron coughed, “You know, as co-workers and recent divorcees.”

Astoria opened her mouth to reply and found no words coming to her, she bit her lip appraising the red headed man in front of her. “You know what,” she said. “Why not?”

Ron smiled, “Great.”


	5. Chapter 5

_She said “hello mister, please to meet ya”. I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her. She smelled of daisies, she drive me crazy._

They had been from two separate houses, and even though they had grown up in the same world, the same social circle it had basically been two separate worlds. She hadn’t been a very big blimp on his radar, nothing about her screamed at him to pay attention. Sometimes he wondered if that was the worlds way of telling him that they’d never work out.

They had found each other after the war. She had quiet literally walked into him, her newly bought beverage falling to the ground to stain all of his papers. She had looked at him with her big brown eyes, and he had fallen. Looking back on it now he wonders if he gave his heart away too easily- thoughts like that make him wonder when he became such a sap. He supposes they all changed in the war.

They had married on the first of August, exactly two years after they had met. He was nineteen, she was seventeen. Her Muggle-born friends had whispered gossip throughout the reception, he scoffed and blamed their inferior blood on their stupidity towards the ways of wizard marriages. He’s thankful he never mentioned that to her.

She had two miscarriages before their son was born. A blessing from some god who had taken a pity to them. He’ll never admit it, but he had blamed his past actions on the reason his wife was have difficulty in getting what she wanted. They had been married for seven years when their only child was born. Draco swore he’d never be any happier.

His affair had begun one month after Scorpius turned four. He hated Hermione, he hated her for making him want her. He hated Astoria for pushing him away, for pushing him into the arms of another. He hated himself for being so weak. He’d be lying if he said he tried to end it. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about ending it. He’d be lying about a lot of things if you asked.

The more he thought about his past, the more he hated himself. He had never been one to envy his father, not after everything that had happened; but at least his father had never betrayed the women he promised to love for the rest of his life.

During their Christmas in New York, Draco hadn’t been as drunk as Astoria thought he was. He had only had two drinks, and barely strong ones at that. He had kissed her on an impulse. He wanted her to stop looking at him the way she was; disappointed, angry, heartbroken. He wanted her flushed and panting, he wanted her to want him. He wanted her. Gods, how he wanted her. You’d be wrong if you assumed he didn’t love Astoria, you’d be wrong if you assumed he wasn’t still in love with her.

Maybe that’s why he felt so angry when he saw her out with Ron Weasley. Ron fucking Weasley. If he wasn’t with Scorpius he would have made a scene, but as it was he had his five year old son with him and had to make sure that Scorpius couldn’t see his mother with another man. The child might understand that his parents were no longer together, but that didn’t mean he’d understand this. Hell, Draco hardly understood it. She was laughing, Weasley had made her laugh, made her smile. Something within Draco tightened, he felt sick.

He confronted her when she got back to her apartment. Well, he tried. She was slightly tipsy and her words were a little slurred. It reminded him of their third date. He didn’t know what he was doing when he pinned her against the wall, didn’t understand why she leaned into his touch when his fingers caressed her cheek. Most of all he didn't understand why he gave into his urges. He knew, somewhere in the back on his mind, that this was wrong. Salazar, she had just got home from a date. He hated her, so he kissed her.

He pressed his lips against her, almost forcing his tongue into her mouth. Only being encouraged when her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand pressing firmly against the space between his shoulder blades and the other tangling her fingers in his hair. She tastes of honey and some form of alcohol and he suddenly wants more. His lips leave a burning trail from her mouth to her jaw and then to her neck. Her whimpers make him realize just how much he’s missed her. He pulls away to look at her face, her lips are parted, her face flushed. Her eyes seem glazed when they meet his, whether it’s from the alcohol or him he doesn’t know. What he does know is that she’s the one to pull him back, to press herself fully against him. He hates himself for letting her.

It’s only later he realizes he got his wish. She had laid beneath him, panting and wanting, begging him for more than he was giving. And he gave a lot; more than he should have and he knows, he knows, he knows he shouldn’t have. But by gods did he want her, and she wanted him. He had been surprised when she had whispered that she needed him, wanted him, missed him. It’s only after, when she rolls onto her side and faces away from him, that he remembers their situation; that he remembers who he is, who she is, and just who came between them.

He wonders if she noticed that he hasn’t stopped wearing his wedding ring.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're too old to be so shy," he says to me so I stay the night. Just a young heart confusing my mind, but we're both in silence. Wide-eyed, both in silence, wide-eyed, like we're in a crime scene._

Astoria wasn’t one to make mistakes- well, drunken mistakes. She always took great care in what she did, making sure that her decisions would not come back to haunt her. So when she awoke to find her soon-to-be ex husband laying in her bed with the sheets draped across is bare hips, she was surprised. And disappointed.

Taking care to make her way out of bed without disturbing Draco, Astoria made her way to her bathroom and locked the door. She stood at the sink, her head hanging so she could avoid looking in the mirror. Her head hurt and she felt nauseous, whether it was from her hangover or from the nights events she did not know.

Finally raising her head, Astoria gave herself one long look in the mirror. Gods, she looked awful. Her hair was a mess and she looked sickly. Her skin was almost translucent, her eyes were red rimed and had dark circles. Turning on the water, Astoria cupped her hands under the near freezing water and brought her head down to splash her face, almost hoping the water would wash away her guilt. She kept the water running after, the sound of it calming her frayed nerves. She had to think.

Groaning, she turned off the water and opened the bathroom door. Draco was still asleep, Astoria noted that he seemed peaceful. Salazar, she’d made a mess. A huge mess and now she wasn’t sure what she supposed to do. She wasn’t even sure what last night had meant. She wasn’t lying when she had said those things to him. She did miss him. Gods how she missed him.

She missed everything about him, even the bad things. But what about him? Did he miss her? Did he still love her? Or was last night something he’d done out of anger, out of possessiveness? Astoria wanted to scream. Why did her life have to be so damn complicated? Why did Draco have to come into her life and turn it one way, get her used to the tilted feeling and then go and turn it another? Why was he so complicated?

Eleven (almost twelve, she thought) years of marriage and Astoria Malfoy nèe Greengrass still did not understand the man she had fallen in love with. Which was saying something, considering that she was the only one to understand him. Marriage is weird, Astoria thought.

She made her way to her small kitchen, getting herself a bowl and muggle cereal along with milk from fridge. She glanced out the window, seeing that it was raining. Muggle London was always so pretty to her. She’d always told herself that she’d move there after Hogwarts, too bad it would be later in life and while going through a divorce before that even happened. If asked, Astoria would tell her that she doesn’t regret anything. But if you dug deeper and persisted, she’d tell you that maybe, just maybe, she does regret getting married at seventeen.

 _Seventeen! So young_ , her grandmother had said. _You have so much to do, why throw away the opportunities?_

She’d told her grandmother that she was in love, that she loved Draco and he loved her. They would still have all those opportunities. She’d always reminded her grandmother that she was sixteen when she had married her late husband. Astoria had forgotten that it was an arranged marriage. No love, only mutual respect and blind eyes towards the going ons behind closed doors.

Now at twenty eight, Astoria wonders if she wasted her early years. No, she didn’t believe she was old, or that thirty was old. She did, however, realize that she wouldn’t be able to do the things she had always wanted to do. Not with a five year old, anyways.

Astoria jolted, realizing that she had been staring out the window for nearly five minutes. Sighing, she finished making her bowl of cereal and sat at the small kitchen table. She watched her bedroom door, waiting for the man inside to emerge. She didn’t know what she was supposed to say to him. She didn’t know what anyone was supposed to say in this situation. Was there even anything to say?

She’d have to think of something though. She couldn’t let this just pass, let them say nothing about anything about it and just go on with their lives. She definitely couldn’t let this become something that happened again. He was with someone for Rowena’s sake! She was starting seeing someone. If she let herself see the humor in just who they were dating, she’d laugh. But now was not the time for laughing.

She finished her breakfast, her fingers drumming a nervous beat against the table as she waited for her bedmate to exit the room. Salazar, this was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger. Yeah, my laptop froze while I was writing this and I managed to get lucky and none of this got deleted, so I didn't want to chance it again and so, yeah. Here it is, the morning after.


	7. Chapter 7

_Never go, never hide, you and me, you and I. If you let my soul out, it will come right back to you._

When the door to her bedroom finally opened, Astoria nearly jumped. Though she had been watching the door for almost an hour, its opening was still a surprise. She watched as Draco exited the room, wearing what he had on the day before. His hair was damp and Astoria wondered how she hadn’t been able to hear the water running.

“Sneaking out are we?” Astoria stated lazily as she stood up and brought her now empty mug to the kitchen sink. She watched out the window as she waited for Draco’s reply. When it didn’t come she turned and found him staring at her, “What?"

Draco’s eyes roamed her body before moving to her eyes, in all their years together he didn’t think he’d ever get used to how much emotion her eyes showed. Always full of life, no matter the situation. It wasn’t until later in their marriage that he stopped being able to read the emotions in her eyes, and later still when he realized they only had one: exhausted.

He watched her still, even after her second question. He had so much to say, so much to apologize for. Not just last night, but everything. He didn’t know where to begin, or how to even say it. Draco watched as Astoria’s eyes searched over his face, she could always tell when he was in distress.

“Astoria, look,” Draco began, settling himself down at her kitchen table. “What happened last night, it wasn’t _planned_ , okay?”

Astoria raised an eyebrow, _planned_? Did he honesty think that was something either of them had planned? Did he really think that she had planned it?

“I know, it was a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened.” Astoria said, sitting down across from Draco. She pretended not to see his wince when she said what had happened was a mistake. She had heard what he had said last night, she only wishes that she were as drunk as he thought she was.

Though he had winced, Draco nodded. He was with Hermione, and she was apparently with Ron- Draco pretended that information didn’t hurt him. _And why should it?_ A voice asked him, _you left_ her.

“So we both agree then?” Astoria asked, watching Draco carefully. “We won’t speak of this, to anyone- And it doesn’t change anything, right?"

Draco watched Astoria, letting her words run through his mind. In many ways, it did change everything, but he knew that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Astoria had finally, finally! moved on. At least it looked that way to him, and what was the Muggle saying? _If you love something, let it go?_ Well, then this was him letting her go. Nine years of being together, seven years of marriage- all of it. Gone.

Done.

 _It’s for the best_ , Draco thought. And with that he nodded, “Right. Nothing’s changed.”

 _Except everything_ , a voice whispered which he promptly ignored. With a small smile, he bid Astoria goodbye and promised to pick Scorpius up at normal time on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter because I feel bad for not updating in, like two months. Sorry about that by the way. Life had just been really, really busy. I’ve graduated high school, so yay! Also, I don’t know when I’ll update next, maybe later this month, maybe next month. I never claimed to be frequent.


	8. Chapter 8

_Listen, listen, I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give. But it isn't, is it?_

Two months. It had been two months since the…  _incident_ , as Astoria kindly referred to it as. They hadn't spoken about it, in fact they had barely spoken. Small talk here and there about Scorpius, but that was as far as their conversations usually went. Today was the first day that they'd actually be alone together since that night, well them and the wizard who would be performing the spell.

Today was the day that their marriage would officially be over and while Astoria was happy-  _and how could she not be?_ \- there was a part of her that was saddened. They had been together for so long, had seen so much, that it was almost impossible for Astoria to imagine a life without him. Well,  _almost_  without him. Their son prevented Astoria from being able to actually try and forget about her long marriage to Draco.

 _Good thing no one can read my mind_ , Astoria thought as she adjusted her knee-length black dress, t _hey'd think I hate my son._

Astoria looked down the hall, a little ways away sat Draco and Hermione- Ron had offered to come with Astoria for moral support, but Astoria had declined. This was something she'd have to do on her own.

To a stranger Draco and Hermione looked to be very happy, but Astoria knew Draco better than anyone and could tell when his smile was forced. Astoria could only take that to mean that Draco still hadn't told Hermione.  _Interesting_ , Astoria thought.

Though not surprising, Draco could be hardheaded and incredibly stupid when it came to telling the truth. He either told it the wrong way or not at all, there was no in-between with him. It seemed endearing at first, but after two years of marriage Astoria had been done with it.

Today was their wedding anniversary, the unbinding spell could only be performed on the anniversary of whatever had bonded the two wizards or witches together.  _Twelve years_ , Astoria thought, though the last two had been with them separated.

They were called into the room where the ceremony would be taking place. The wizard was old, his hair and beard whiter than snow. The robes he wore were old fashioned and his hands were wrinkled. He motioned for them to stand in the middle of the room and hold out their hands. Astoria placed her hands against Draco's, take a deep breathe as the wizard raised his wand above their interlaced fingers. He swished it around gently, causing a gold string to appear around their hands. Unlike the binding spell that had been done exactly twelve years ago, this one caused the string to unwind itself from their interlocked fingers.

Where the string brushed against Astoria fingers tickled and she struggled to keep herself from laughing. This is a serious matter, she told herself over and over again. Her hands were warm from the spell and there was a golden glow around her and Draco's forms. When the spell was finished her hands felt like they had been dipped in an ice cold lake, her soul felt lonely.

 _Twelve years_ , Astoria thought.  _Twelve years is a very long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I realized while writing this that the timeline is weird and that I didn't really understand it, so I've broken it down for you:
> 
> Happier takes place in July 2009, the first three chapters take place a year later through the month of December, chapter four takes place in January, chapters five through seven take place in June and this chapter takes place on August 1, Draco and Astoria's wedding anniversary. And this whole thing takes place in 2011, because Scorpius was born sometime in 2006.
> 
> So basically, Draco and Astoria were married in 1999, Draco left Astoria in 2009 and the first three chapters take place in 2010.
> 
> Obviously what happened here is that I got so into the writing I forgot certain details, like time.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is still on hiatus but I wanted to get the unbinding over with. So, here you go no one really says anything and it's really short and I'm really tired and hungry and I have a headache but this is what you get.


	9. Chapter 9

_Follow the map, follow the map to find you._

"What do you mean you're moving?" Draco asked, his grip on the mug of tea he was holding tightening, his knuckles turning white.

"Temporarily," Astoria added, trying to soften the blow. "It'll only be for five months, six at the most."

The blond shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "And Scorpius?"

Astoria took a moment of pause, thinking over Draco's question. Scorpius didn't seem to mind, though he didn't really seem to mind much. He had been okay with moving in with Ron and Rose and Hugo, he had been okay with moving out of the manor. Astoria couldn't ask for a more agreeable child. Moving to New York for half a year was something different and it meant that he wouldn't be able to see his father every weekend, he seemed okay with it but Astoria didn't know.

"He's okay with it, but I don't think it has really sunk in yet," Astoria finally said, running her hand through her hair.

She and Draco were sitting at a Muggle pub not too far from her and Ron's townhouse, it had been months since their divorce had been finalized by their unbinding and they were finally able to start to become friends. Ron was apprehensive about it all and because of that Astoria agreed to public meetings when she and Draco had to talk. Surprisingly, Ron had taken the news of Astoria's moment of weakness well. He told her that they had gone on only three dates at that time, that he understood. But that didn't mean that he had to be okay with Astoria meeting with her ex-husband.

Draco and Hermione had taken a break, according to him. According to Ron Hermione had said that it was sure to be permanent. Astoria couldn't blame Hermione, for she and Draco had been in a relationship. They had been living together, even. However, Astoria did see the irony in the situation.

Draco did seem happy, though.  _Maybe this is what he needs_ , Astoria thought.  _Some time to himself, figure out everything._  She doubted he was ever alone though.

"When are you leaving?" Draco asked, raising his glass to his lips. He eyed his drink thoughtfully before taking a sip.

"January, the day is unclear as of right now, we still have to find a place to live," Astoria answered, digging through her purse to find her wallet to pay for her drink. "You'll see him for Christmas, the whole day if you'd like. I know that it doesn't make up for it, but you can still see him, of course. Whenever you like, just owl or something first."

Draco nodded, "No, it really doesn't." He sighed and then shook his head, "Don't worry, Astoria. I'll be fine."

Astoria smiled sadly, standing and putting on her grey peacoat, "I know."

* * *

 

**_Two months later_ **

**_February 2012:_ **

Astoria watched as her son bounced up and down excitedly, never seeming to stay in one place for too long. It had been a month since Draco's last visit, he had told her before he left that he most likely wouldn't be able to see Scorpius for a while, some things in the business were going on. He'd be in France for the next month,  _meetings and such_  he had said. Astoria had nodded and said she understood, she told him she would explain to Scorpius what was going on.

The letter had been a surprise, she didn't think she'd get another for at least two months, three at the most. But she did get one.

Draco had written and said that things were going well and he was able to take the weekend off and had asked to take Scorpius for said weekend. Astoria had agreed, she figured it would be nice for Scorpius to spend three days with his father and perhaps even his grandparents, since he hadn't seen them since Christmas. Now they were just waiting for him to arrive.

Ron had taken Rose and Hugo out, things between he and Draco would never be okay. Astoria knew that Ron would never forgive Draco for the things that had happened and Draco had never really gotten over his past prejudice.

Ron had said he would try though, but today was not that day and Astoria understood. She more than understood. Her once friendship with Hermione Granger would never be repaired, even if the former Gryffindor and Slytherin got back together.

Astoria also figured that it would be hard for Hermione to be friends with Astoria, given that Astoria was dating Hermione's ex-husband.

_All of this is too strange_ , Astoria thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Scorpius jumped up yelling, "I'll get it, I'll get it."

Scorpius opened the door to reveal Draco. His blond hair was a little longer but not by much, he was wearing a grey coat with black gloves and his cheeks were a rosy color from the cold New York winter. Draco smiled when he saw Scorpius and immediately bent down to pick him up. Scorpius' arms wrapped around Draco's neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you, daddy," Scorpius said when he pulled away from Draco.

The older blond smiled, "I missed you too, Scorp. Are you ready to go?"

Scorpius nodded his head and then frowned, "I need my jacket. Mumma said that it is cold out."

Draco looked up at Astoria who was holding the five year old's jacket and mittens, "She's right, it's very cold out today."

After Scorpius put his jacket on and Draco gathered the away bag Astoria prepared, Scorpius said goodbye to the brunette.

"I'll owl you when we get there," Draco said before he lead Scorpius out the door.

The door closed and Astoria looked around the empty townhouse, her son was gone for the weekend and Ron wouldn't be returning for another two hours.

#

Astoria sat in a small room that only seemed to have boxes in it. The spare bedroom of her and Ron's townhouse was now used as a storage place. As Astoria looked through it she noticed that most of the boxes were hers and they were mostly unmarked.

Opening one box, the brunette noticed that it was filled with photo albums. One was of the entire first year of Scorpius' life, another for his second. She put those aside and continued looking until she pulled out a white album.

Her wedding album.

Astoria put the album on the other side of her, no she would not be going through that. She didn't need to. The last time she had was two weeks after she and Scorpius moved out of the manor and it had only caused her tears and to go through a whole bottle of fire whiskey.  _I don't need a repeat of that_ , Astoria decided.

An hour later and Astoria had gone through all her boxes, some things she would be putting in the other rooms of the townhouse, having decided that they should be put on display instead of gathering dust.

She was about to leave the room when a white album caught her eye. It was still laying where she had left it.  _No, not again_ , Astoria told herself.

After an internal battle with herself Astoria finally gave in. She put the items she was holding down and picked up the album. Sighing, she settled herself against a box and opened the album.

_Here we go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooooo. Right, okay. In past chapters I've probably screwed up Scorpius' age. Scorpius was born (according to hp wiki) sometime in 2006. My personal headcanon is that he was born in September. Like I said, I messed up the timeline, BUT Scorpius is still five (and apparently has been for the past three or so years because I'm dumb) and won't be six until September.
> 
> I've decided that this fic is probably going to be somewhere between fifteen and twenty chapters and I've already got a rough idea of what the final chapter looks like.
> 
> Also, I've decided that I'm going to try and post updates for this fic at the beginning of the month and updates for Troubles Coming at the end of the month. This is obviously late, I had a lot going on, but here it is. Anyways. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

_So this is love, so this is what makes life divine._

Despite what one bushy-haired witch once said, Ron Weasley did not have the 'emotional range of a teaspoon'. Ron felt all the emotions on the spectrum, he just hid them.

Anger was red, the color of his hair or the color of his Hogwarts house. Scarlet with its fury when Fred or George pulled a prank on him. Crimson at the edges of his vision when at school he or one of his friends were teased.

Envy was green, the color of his best friend's eyes. His best friend whom he find himself unknowingly jealous of more times than he could count. Green the color of Slytherin which was promptly mixed with red to form a color that matched Hermione's hair when she told him of her affair.

When he felt sad his eyes were bluer, they swam in the tears they could not shed. His whole world was sapphire when Hermione was gone.

When Astoria entered his life, he felt as though he were discovering new colors, seeing the world in a different light. Ginny told him that he had been lonely, that he was in the honeymoon stage of his new relationship and things would settle, the world would dull down again.

It didn't.

Ron didn't know  _when_  he fell in love with Astoria Greengrass, just that he did.  _The Gods are cruel_ , he thought.  _Or have a funny sense of justice_. To have him, Ron Weasley, fall in love with the woman who was once married to Draco Malfoy, the Gods had to be having a laugh somewhere.

When Ron was with Astoria, gold tinted everything. Not yellow, yellow had been the color he had seen on his and Hermione's good days. Yellow had been the color of their house, the color of their living room, and the color of their bedsheets. Yellow was the color he no longer could see.

Gold, that's what he saw. Gold like Astoria's mother's hair, gold like her favorite pair of earrings.

Gold like the band of the engagement ring he had just bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update, just a little thing. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm still here, I'm still going to finish this. I've been super busy with my new job plus I had to get my laptop fixed. ANYWAY... Here this is. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again soon and it will be longer. Cheers. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_Boy it's late, walk me home, put your hand in mine. At the gate, stop and say, 'Be my Valentine'._

He had planned out everything for the evening, Astoria didn't have to worry about one thing. Not one tiny, little thing. Rose and Hugo were with Hermione and Scorpius with Draco, everything had managed to somehow work out and Ron was glad. It had been two weeks since he had bought the engagement ring and he had spent every day since planning just how to propose.

He wanted, no needed, it to be special. To be good. He had no idea how Draco had proposed to her, but Ron knew that it had to be better than that.

* * *

Astoria sat in front of her vanity, charming her hair into perfect brown curls. Ron had told her to get dressed up, they were going out. Astoria couldn't help it, she was excited, like a little girl on her first day of school. They barely had time to go out anymore, with the kids and their jobs.

She chuckled to herself, they were living a married life without actually being married. Astoria shook her head, putting on one earring then the other,  _who would have thought?_

"Who would have thought what?" A voice asked. Astoria looked up and saw Ron's reflection. He was leaning against the door, watching her with one eyebrow quirked funnily.

"This," Astoria replied. "All of this, you and me, everything. Who would have thought?"

Ron smiled and pushed himself off the door and walked until he was standing right behind her, he pointed to one of the necklaces she had laid out and waited for her nod before he picked it up and placed it around her neck. "Oh, I don't know if anyone would have ever thought of this," he started, clasping the necklace before tracing his finger down to her neckline. "But I'm not going to question it," he finished, leaning down to place his lips against her neck.

Astoria sighed, leaning until her back was pressed against him, "Mmm, neither am I." She looked in the mirror, her eyes catching his and giving him a smile.

Ron moved his lips up to her jaw, placing little kisses as he went before taking her earlobe gently between his teeth, nipping lightly before pulling away entirely. He smiled at her noise of displeasure, "We'll miss our dinner reservations, Tori."

"Screw the reservations," Astoria said, standing and turning to face him. She reached out until her hands met the fabric of the smart looking jacket he was wearing and pulled him close, pressing her body against his. "Besides, it not often we have the entire house to ourselves."

Ron leaned down brushing his lips against hers softly, his arms moving to her waist. As he went to pull away Astoria deepened the kiss, her hands sliding under the jacket and to the back of his dress shirt, pulling on the fabric.

He knew he should have stopped her, they had reservations and he had been planning this for weeks, but she was right. They never had the house to themselves and she was so warm and soft and  _right there_  and  _his_. All he had to do was pick her up, and so he did. He stepped forward and placed her down on top of her vanity, moving her lips to to her jaw and then her neck. Encouraged by the soft sighs coming from her pretty pink lips, he continued, helping her shove off his jacket. She wrapped her hands around his tie and  _yanked_  him as close as he could be, her legs locking around his waist. His hands moved up her thighs, slowing making his way under her dress. He pulled back a little, one eyebrow raised, "Were you planning this?"

Astoria released a laugh, her fingers making quick work of the buttons on his shirt and shoving that too onto the floor, "Not  _this_ , no. I was planning something for later, however." Her hands moved to the top of his dress slacks, unbuttoning the button and pulling down the zipper, "You don't mind if I give my gift to you early?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Ron stood at the stove in their kitchen waiting for the kettle when he felt two skinny arms wrap around his waist, "I'm sorry we missed our reservation."

He smiled, turning to face her, "I don't mind. I wasn't that hungry anyway."

Astoria laughed, "Sure you weren't, Weasley." She placed a kiss against his chest, smiling up him before cuddling against him.

Ron let the silence settle, running his hand through her hair and watching the night sky through the window.

When the kettle went off, Astoria pushed herself away from him to get two mugs, handing them to him and watching as he poured in the hot water. "Can you make mine for me, I have to get something from upstairs."

Astoria nodded, stirring in her sugar. She had just finished with Ron's tea when he came back into the room, a hand behind his back. Astoria tilted her head, a question in her eyes.

Before she could say anything Ron took her mug from her and placed it on the counter, then he slowly lowered himself to one knee. Astoria sucked in a breath, "Ron…"

"I had this whole night planned out, we were going to go to dinner and then that little café that stays open all night, then one that we went to the one time. That's where I was going to ask you, y'know. Not in a big way, I know you don't like that," he shook his head, smiling up at her. "But then, y'know… That didn't happen. I was thinking, while I was up there,  _how am I going to ask her? It has to be perfect, all of it. She deserves that…_  And then I realized that it didn't matter that much, and right here, right now is perfect. So, Astoria Mae Greengrass, will you marry me?"

Astoria nodded, quick little jerks of her head, "Yes, Ron. Oh, Gods, yes, yes. Of course." She pulled him up wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him frantically.

Ron managed to untangle himself from her grip, taking the ring out of its velvet home and placing it on her finger. Astoria could barely see it through her tears, but she knew it was beautiful.

"I love you, I love you so much," she said, kissing him again.

Ron smiled, pulling her close, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, yes, hi, hello it is me. Oh my god, I am sorry. It seems as if there are not enough hours in the day anymore. I'm trying, guys I really am. However, I am the queen of not updating for months on end and for that well, I'm sorry. There are about five more chapters to this story, I want to be able to wrap it up hopefully before December, but who knows. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all those who have stayed with this story and have been so patient with me, thank you so much. Hopefully there will be another update soon (probably next month). Again, thank you guys so much.


	12. Chapter 12

Although he should have seen it coming, Draco was still hurt.

Astoria and Weasley had announced their engagement officially last week and Draco felt sick. More than that if he really thought about it. He tried not to. He tried to remember that Astoria was an adult, an adult who was in a relationship with someone who obviously loved and cared for her and Scorpius. He didn't have to try to remember how she had ended up with Weasley, however. _No_ , he thought bitterly, _I don't have to try very hard at all._

He and Astoria were friends now, he should be happy for her.

_But why?_ A voice asked him, _why pretend to be something you're not?_

"Because it's the right thing," Draco sighed. "She deserves to be happy."

And it was the truth, Draco decided. If anyone in this world, this universe, deserved to be happy it was Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, who was pure and good, and – _Gods, what did I do?_

Draco grit his teeth, trying to focus back on his work. Trying being the keyword. He couldn't focus, not on his work, not on his home life (if living by himself for most of the month qualified as a home life), not on anything.

"Salazar, I'm being ridiculous," Draco said, shaking his head before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. He let out a long sigh before spinning his chair to face the window wall, staring out into the dreary day. Draco Malfoy had never been one to relate the weather to his mood, or something along those lines, but he decided that today would be a special day. The day was cloudy, the sun nowhere to be seen and could only be described as _grey_.

That's how Draco felt. There was no sun, no light. Only a thick cloud of grey, misty and unbearable.

Draco released another sigh before standing. He looked down at his watch, _Salazar, I'm going to be late._ He quickly put on his jacket and made his way out the door, nodding to one of his colleagues before making his exit.

#

It had started to rain by the time Draco had reached the Greengrass-Weasley residence, his jacket nearly drenched as he rang the doorbell with impatience.

He immediately felt the urge to run when none other than Ron Weasley opened the door, _Idiot, you know he lives here to._

Ron coughed uncomfortably, moving aside so that Draco would no longer have to endure the downpour. "I'll, uh, go get Scorpius then," the redhead said, before turning around and heading up the stairs.

Draco rolled his eyes, how Astoria could stand Weasley he'd never know.

He could hear Ron's muffled voice from his spot in the entryway and from the sound of it, it would be awhile before Scorpius was ready to go anywhere. Draco made his way into the sitting room that was just past the stairs, looking at the pictures that framed the wall as he went. He noticed photos of Ron and Hermione's two children, smiling and waving with various family members and friends. Photos of Scorpius were everywhere too, his baby pictures, photos from his first birthday party, and everything in between. He stopped at one, drawn in by the sight of his young (ex) wife.

She stood in a pretty purple dress, her brown hair left down in ringlets. Her eyes were bright and her smile even brighter. She held their son in her arms. Draco swallowed, he remembered this day. He would always remember this day.

The day their house was finally a home. The day they were the happiest. The day they brought Scorpius home from the hospital.

Someone coughed behind him and Draco immediately turned around, "Weasley."

Ron's eyes flickered between Draco and the photo behind him, once, twice, three times before they finally rested on the man in front of him. "Malfoy," he nodded. "Scorpius will be right down, he still had some packing to do."

Draco said nothing in acknowledgement, just continued staring. Daring Ron to say something.

He wasn't disappointed, "She's out with her mother and sister, something about wedding dress shopping."

At this Draco almost flinched, almost showed emotion, a flicker of something, anything. _Almost._

"Indeed," was his reply. He knows he should say something, try to be more polite to the man before him. But he can't, _won't._

They let the silence hang there, neither really wishing to speak. Draco, who has too much to say, too much he can't, _won't_ , say. Ron, who doesn't know what to say, what would be a good thing to say. Is there really anything to say?

They're both saved from the uncomfortable silence when Scorpius finally makes his appearance. "Daddy!" The six year old yells, running to his father and laughing when Draco picks him up and spins him, "I missed you."

Draco smiles his first real smile of the day, "I missed you too, Scorp." He holds his son closer, relishing in the feel of his son in his arms for the first time in months.

He had been away on business, Scorpius had said in his childlike way that he understood, that Draco had "adult things to do". It didn't make Draco feel any less guilty. _He should have been there._

"Okay, let's go," Scorpius said, wriggling out of his father's grip and onto the floor, where he then grabbed his father's hand, pulling him to the door.

Scorpius called out a goodbye to Ron, Draco only nodded, and then they were on their way.

"I get to spend a whole week with you, daddy! This is going to be fun," Scorpius said as soon as they were outside.

Draco smiled, "Yes, it sure is, Scorpius."

And maybe, just maybe he'd be able to stop thinking about Astoria and her upcoming wedding. _Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And after months of waiting, here is another update! YAY! I'm very sorry about the wait, life has been very, very busy. Plus lack of inspiration to write literally anything lately. So, Troubles Coming won't be updated until this fic is finished, sorry. Also, I've deleted two stories. I wasn't very proud of them, so they're gone, sorry if you enjoyed them. Anyways, don't hate me too much, I promise (and will stand by it this time) that this fic will be done before 2016 ends. You can hold me to that. Thanks for staying with this story, honestly thank you. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Astoria wanted a small wedding she decided. Her wedding to Draco had been a fairly public affair, and although she and Ron could certainly afford a big wedding, Astoria didn't want that. Just family and few friends would be enough.

Of course, that's not what everyone else wanted.

She was currently sitting with her soon to be sister-in-law as her mother, sister, and soon to be mother-in-law ran around the dress shop looking at all the options and deciding which they liked best. Astoria took a sip from the glass of champagne they had given her ten minutes ago as her mother ran past her to check the price on some blue dress.

"We haven't even picked out colors yet," Astoria sighed, watching as Molly Weasley examined a purple lace dress.

Ginny smiled, "I'm surprised you haven't just eloped."

The brunette shook her head, smiling softly, "We've considered it."

Ginny let out a laugh before standing. "You'll probably want to after we're done here," she said before walking over to where her mother was holding out a dress out for her to try on.

#

Ginny was right, by the end of the day Astoria had decided that eloping would be better than having to go through another day of _that_. After leaving the dress shop her mother had insisted upon going to a cake tasting, after which they went to a nice bistro for lunch before going to a greenhouse to look possible bouquet options. Astoria was tired, her feet hurt, and she still hadn't even picked out wedding colors yet.

"Let's just elope," Astoria said that night as she slipped into bed.

Ron laughed, "And give your father another reason to hate me? No thank you, Tori."

Astoria groaned, "Please, I can't take another day of shopping and fake niceness and anymore cake tastings. I swear, Ron, if I see another cake I'll be sick."

"When did you become so overdramatic? Is this your version of bridezilla?" Ron questioned, finally putting whatever he was working on away and looking at her. "Oh, I hope not. Please don't be one at all, actually."

Astoria playfully smacked his arm, "No! Ron! Ugh, no, it's just…. I don't know, I don't want a big wedding, you know? I'm perfectly happy with just the two of us, or just us and the kids. That's all I need."

"Our mothers won't like that," Ron pointed out.

"So let them plan some big party afterwards, Ron, please. Let's just go to the Ministry and get the documents signed and be married!"

Ron studied her for a long moment, dragging his eyes over her face, taking in every detail. Finally he asked, "You're sure?"

Astoria nodded firmly, "Yes, I'm totally, one hundred percent sure."

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a short update to keep myself motivated and inspired.


	14. Chapter 14

_An end in four parts_

_**Part the first:** _

By noon the next day Astoria Greengrass had become Astoria Weasley.

_#_

"I am so happy," Astoria sighed as she rested her head on Ron's chest. The newly married couple had gone straight home after all was said and done. They had dropped the children at Ginny and Harry's for the day and decided that they could have a little celebration of their own before breaking the news to the rest of their family.

Ron smiled and leaned his head down to kiss the top of her head, "Me too."

_#_

They planned a dinner for that night and waited until the end of dessert to announce the fact that they had married in the Ministry earlier that day. Astoria watched her parent's forced smiles, knowing that while they had slowly accepted the fact that they would soon be tied to the Weasleys, they had hoped something - anything - would stop the wedding. She smiled inwardly and gave a little laugh that only Ron could hear, when he gave her a questioning look she shook her head and mouthed, _Later_.

_#_

They hadn't planned a honeymoon, they hadn't gotten that far in the wedding planning nor had they even decided if they would have one. Juggling work, three kids, and visitation of said kids was difficult, adding a honeymoon to the mix would have been a disaster.

To say Astoria was surprised when Ron whisked her off to Greece a week after their impromptu wedding would be an understatement.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," Astoria said, closing her eyes and releasing a sigh as Ron's mouth made its way down her throat and to the top of her breasts.

Ron smiled and made his way back to her ear, nipping at it lightly. "The trip or _this_?" He asked before thrusting into her.

Astoria only moaned in response.

_#_

_Three months later:_

"You ready?" Ron asked, holding his hand out to Astoria. She nodded and took his hand, leaning over the cauldron and releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _Pregnant_.

* * *

_**Part the second:** _

"And Mum says that when the baby is born, I'll be one of the first to hold her," The excited seven year old said as he ate his lunch, kicking his feet and hitting the table every other kick.

"Is that so?" Draco asked, sipping from his mug as he continued to fake read the morning paper. From across the room, Melanie shook her head and watched as her boyfriend's son continued to talk all about his mother. She smiled when Draco looked up at her, bringing her own mug up to her lips and watching the way her engagement ring shown in the morning light.

Draco looked back to his son and smiled, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

He was happy.

_#_

_A year later:_

"I like her," a voice said from behind him. Draco turned his head as the brunette stood beside him, both watching as Melanie and Scorpius danced across the backyard.

"So do I," Draco said, a slight smirk appearing on his face when Astoria rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath before smiling at him. "I'm happy you're happy, Draco. Truly."

Draco nodded, briefly resting his hand on Astoria's shoulder before she made her way to Molly Weasley. He watched her walk away before looking back to Melanie and Scorpius, his eyes catching Ron's. They both looked at each other before nodding.

The sun was shining and there was finally peace.

* * *

_**Part the third:** _

Hermione smiled as Rose and Hugo ran to her, kneeling on the ground and wrapping her arms around both of them. Slowly Ron approached, watching as his children told their mother all that she had missed during her trip to South America. Hermione looked up at Ron, smiling at him.

"Okay, you two be good for your Mum, alright?" Ron said, placing their bags on the ground as he hugged each of them goodbye.

They nodded their affirmation, grabbing their things before running to the car Hermione had parked on the curb.

Hermione turned to Ron, "I'm sure they'll love Romania."

Ron nodded, "I'm sure they will too, I'll just miss them."

Hermione opened her mouth and the closed it, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm, "Thank you… For letting me take them with me."

The redhead shook his head, "It''s be good for them, learn more about the world."

Hermione nodded, removing her hand and walking to the car. "Be safe," Ron called out before she got in, lifting his hand up and waving them off.

He drew in a breath, releasing it slowly and nodding his head as the car disappeared before turning back to the house. He looked up at the house where Astoria stood in the doorway, holding their daughter on her hip. She smiled at him and tilted her head, Ron smiled back and made his way inside.

They would be fine.

* * *

**_Part the fourth:_ **

_September 1st, 2017:_

"Okay does everybody have everything?" Astoria asked rushing around checking that Cassie and Mason had eaten their breakfast. "Scor, come on we're going to be late!"

"Calm down, love. You know he's been packed for weeks," Ron said as he entered the room, smoothing Mason's hair down before helping him out of his highchair.

"Yes, but if he doesn't hurry up he'll miss the train and we don't have a flying car for him," Astoria replied collecting the dishes from the table and putting them in the sink, and setting a self cleaning charm.

"Yes well thank Godric for that," Ron snorted, tying Mason's shoes.

Before Astoria could reply Scorpius bound into the room, "I'm ready!"

After fighting with Cassie to wear a jumper and Mason to keep his shoes on, the family was on their way.

"You made it!" Lily Luna yelled, running up the Scorpius and hugging him.

"Yeah, finally," he said, ruffling her hair before making his way over to his father and step-mother.

Ron and Astoria watched as Cassie and Lily Luna ran over the Albus while Ginny immediately grabbed for Mason. It wasn't long before Hermione made her way over to the group with Rose and Hugo. The group talked, catching up before the final whistle came.

"Say hello to Uncle Neville for us," Ginny called out, waving as James, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius got onto the train.

"Be good!" Hermione put in, "Listen to your Head Boy and Girl."

"Watch the stairs," Ron reminded.

The kids all collectively rolled their eyes and called out, _We will, we will_ , before setting off for their own compartments.

The adults waved the train off until it was gone. Plans were made, schedules filled and Astoria smiled. They weren't a conventual family, but they worked. Somehow.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, it's over. I know, I said fifteen chapters, but I was writing this and thought that this would be a nice way to end it, plus I knew I wouldn't make my deadline if I tried to go for fifteen. It's been an incredible journey and I'm really happy with this ending. Thank you all so much for staying with me and this story, your continued support has been so appreciated. So again, thank you!


End file.
